


Trek It up

by FindingNimoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Shake it up theme, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/pseuds/FindingNimoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song parody of the Shake it up theme song from Disney channel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek It up

every Scotty, every scotty   
get out on the floor  
it can get a little crazy  
when kirk hits the floor

Make a scene, make a scene  
Uhura can't ignore  
Don't knock it 'till you spock it  
Bones can't take anymore

Bring the lights up  
Bust the doors down  
Dust yourself off  
Trek it up, Trek it up  
Chekov set it up  
Take it up a notch  
All together now  
Trek it up, Trek it up


End file.
